


Love

by durgasdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn in less than five hundred words.  ‘Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sadist_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sadist_Dragon), [Kiterie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kiterie).



**Love**

_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto’s_ Naruto _and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece_

 _Summary: Porn in less than five hundred words. ‘Nuff said._

 _Author’s Note: I write this because first, Sadist_Dragon asked me ages ago for smut and nothing but (see, I haven’t forgotten about you!) and second, because Kiterie Gai-challenged me to write porn in less than 500 words (final word count: 487). Possible out-of-characterness_

 _Constructive Criticism is always welcomed_

 _Published: 31 July 2008_

 _Rating: NC-17_

His breath came out in bursts between devouring kisses and his hands scrabbled to hold the hot body close to his. His partner only smirked into his mouth and rubbed slick fingers in his cleft, causing him to arch up hungrily.

He might have sobbed when the fingers finally moved inside, but he wasn’t sure of much any more. All he knew was that it wasn’t enough. He thought that he begged for more, and he heard his lover chuckle huskily.

It took too long for one finger to turn into two and even longer before two became three. By that point, he was so fraught with desire he didn’t think he knew his name anymore. He clawed, hit, bit, and wrestled with his lover to give him what he wanted.

From the way his lover pushed him back, he could tell he wasn’t the only one on edge. Before he could tease his mate, he found himself unable to breathe properly as he finally got what he wanted.

Shuddering, he panted as his body stretched. Even as he was adjusting, he found it the presence of mind to smirk slightly when the mouth under his gasped silently and worshipful curse was hissed out. He loved having that effect on his partner—it was a rush better than anything else in the world.

He whined and squirmed until his lover gave in and pulled out slowly and then slammed into him, effectively hitting some _very_ sensitive spots, earning a loud yell.

From that point on, there was nothing but thrusting and cries and violent groping. He might have been shouting, he might have been silent—at that point, he didn’t know any more. He was consumed with pleasure and the slight edge of pain that came with such animalistic lovemaking. Nothing else in the world mattered—nothing but the final joint euphoria for both of them.

He tried to stave it off for as long as he could—if he came now, it would be over and he would be too tired to do anything for at least five minutes after—but his lover was too good. There was only so much time he could spend teetering on the edge before gravity pulled him over.

He died an amazing little death.

He slumped against his now frantically-moving lover. One, two, three harsh grinds later, the world shattered a second time inside him and the heavy weight of his partner settled over him, a satisfying reminder how his lover trusted and loved him.

Tiredly, he dragged his heavy blissful fingers through the hair that tickled his chin. He felt the lips at his collar bone mouthing words—the same sweet words over and over again. He found the energy to bend his head and repeated them back.

This is what he lived for and for this he would die for.

This is what love should always be like.

_x Fin x_


End file.
